Artemis Fowl : The Wedding Documents
by Aquarico
Summary: When Holly Short is charged for a crime she did not commit she is forced to marry to clear her name. The only problem is that her husband to be is a nineteen year old Mud Boy with marriage plans of his own. AH
1. Niamh

Hi guys. Well, this is my Artemis Fowl fic and I hope you enjoy it :) I originally started this fic under a different pen name about two years ago, but it didn't work so I deleted it. But I'm older and wiser now (I hope ;P) and I've adapted it.

Any reviews would be much appreciated and will motivate me to update more often :)

This first chapter doesn't have Artemis and Holly in it (sorry) but it is very important to the rest of the story. This is the only chapter like this in my fic, so for those of you that want Artemis won't have to wait long. Because this hasn't got the main characters in, I'll put up the next chapter very soon :) I know some of you will be put off by the fact that Artemis isn't in this chapter, or you may find it boring, but it is important for the rest of the story. It would also mean a lot to me - as corny as that sounds:)

Just so people know - there is a character called Niamh in this chapter. It is an Irish name and is pronounced _Neve_. (Don't worry - I didn't understand it at first either.)

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. They all belong to Eoin Colfer.

So here we go...

* * *

**Artemis Fowl : The Wedding Documents**

by Aquarico

**Chapter One **

Niamh

Every fairy, including the demon family, around the world knows of the great war between the Mud People and the People. Most look back on it in disgust. Because of it, they were forced to live underground, where there was no natural light and there was always the risk that the Mud Men would find them, and in turn, destroy them.

It seems strange then, that the People's ruler at the time should go so unnoticed. Very few knew of King Frond's emotional battle with himself, during the battle with the humans. Perhaps it was because of the improper nature of his problem, or maybe no one cared. Whatever the reason, the effects of it, which took place hundreds of years later, would certainly go down in history.

During the war, Frond spent most of his time in Ireland, organising his troops and suffering the increasing blows of defeat. He had been merely ninety-six years old at the time. Frond was a spritely elf with many ambitions in life, but had never known love until that one day. The day he met her. The day that ended up spelling disaster for the faiy race.

He had just sent many troops to Scotland and was taking a well deserved break by a river. He washed his face in the cool water, and relaxed at the base of a large oak. He spotted a hut in the distance and gazed at it cautiously. He watched as a figure left the house and made it's way to the river. As the figure drew closer he could make out the long, dark hair that cascaded down her back, and large brown eyes that sparkled with immense beauty.

His eyes followed the young woman intently, his heart racing. He had never felt this way before. He was unsure what was happening to him. He was drawn to her and soon found himself getting up and striding towards her.

He introduced himself timidly and she smiled a simple, friendly smile that could not have been more pure. She did not seem startled by his appearance in the slightest. He inquired as to her name.

"Niamh," she said calmly. "My name is Niamh."

They spoke for many hours until Frond was faced with a number of troops. He wished her farewell and left, his head floating amoung the clouds. His troops waited for him to arrive patiently. When he appeared his face was alight with happiness. The troops were excited. One asked, "Have we won, your majesty?"

Frond furrowed his eyebrows at this question, but his smile widened. "No, no, you silly boy. We have not won."

The soldier frowned. "You are happy that we are not victorious, your majesty?" They were all confused by his dazed expression. Some feared that the Mud Men had kidnapped him and messed with his brain.

"What?" he chirruped. "No, of course I am not happy that we are losing. But I am delighted..."

He spun on the spot and a few of his men backed away.

"I am delighted... for I am to be married."

Everything for the People went downhill from that point. All their leader would do was talk about his new found love. He made careless mistakes in his planning for battles and lost more than a quarter of his men. And when it was announced that it was a Mud Girl that he was to marry disaster struck.

Men refused to fight while Frond was in charge and most could not take him seriously. Frond became so involved with Niamh that he was unaware that he had lost the war. When he was forced underground by his own people he screamed and ordered that they released him, distraught. His son tried to help.

"Father," he began. "You can never see that girl again. She is dead as far as we are concerned."

Frond shook his head. "No, son. I am to marry her. Take me back above ground at once."

"Your majesty," exclaimed the heir in dismay. "I cannot. You will be stripped of your powers and be forced to decline from the throne. I cannot allow that."

Frond spent years grieving over Niamh. Not a day went passed when he did not mention her. His people were worried for his health and their future, until evantually, on his two hundredth birthday, he was allowed above ground. His son accompanied him. Perhaps this would put an end to his on going desire to marry the girl.

He searched for Niamh for days. His heart sank as he discovered that the hut where she had lived was no longer there. He called out for her, his heart yearning to see her again. Her slim frame and dark locks that blew elegantly in the breeze were still clearly pictured in his mind's eye.

"Where is she, son?" he asked anxiously.

His son did not say anything in return, he simply pointed at a gravestone in the ground, near to where the house had once been situated. Frond read the inscription with growing horror.

_Niamh,_

_A beautiful girl,_

_Whom we shall never forget._

_May God look after your soul._

Hot tears spilled from his eyes, in realisation. There was to be no marriage after all. His son spoke quietly at his shoulder, tears springing from his own eyes as he witnessed his father's sorrow.

"The war was over a hundred years ago. I'm sorry, Father. Niamh is gone."

Frond went back underground and refused to speak to anyone. He had lost his true love once, and now he had lost her all over again. To him, she had died twice. He now knew the meaning of a broken heart and cried out in desperation while he lay on his bed. Not even his son could comfort him.

Many months later, King Frond travelled above ground once more. His son, as he had before, offered to come with him, but the king refused him as, he had explained, it was important business that he needed to take care of on his own. He told no one where he was going and many worried that he had gone to take his own life.

To everyone's relief, he returned, unharmed, within two days, quietly satisfied. On his trip he had left something, somewhere in the world, that would help a couple who were caught in the same predicament as he had been. He told only his son what he had done, and he only did this on his death bed. His son was horrified and immediately sent tens of LEP officers above ground to find what had been left, but every single one came back empty handed.

Little did Frond know when he died, that what he had hidden above ground would help a human boy and a female elf, a most unusual couple, in one of the most daring challenges of their life. He had no idea, as life escaped him, what dangers would occur when the Wedding Documents were discovered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Will update soon. Please review and it may be even sooner. :P 


	2. The Trial

Hi! Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I didn't think anyone would like the fact that there was no Artemis and Holly in that chapter. Anyway, thanks. Also, for anyone who read it but didn't review it would really mean a lot if you could just write what you thought about, you know, so I know where to improve. That way I can make it a more enjoyable read for all you guys.

So, here's chapter two... and the entrance of Artemis and Holly! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Two**

The Trial

Captain Holly Short's heart was racing as she stared up into the emotionless face of the judge, awaiting the verdict. She felt sick to the stomach and was having to constantly remind her legs to stop shaking. She wondered what was going on behind the old elf's cold eyes, as she thought back to the day it had all gone wrong.

* * *

Dressed in her matt, black uniform Holly made her way towards the tunnels on her way home from work. All in all it had been a good day and Holly had left feeling satisfied. Haven's lights had been dimmed to give the effect of night about the place, but it would never be as special as the sunsets you got above ground. It was getting late and as far as Holly could tell, she was the only one out. She removed her helmet and ran her fingers through her cropped, auburn hair.

As Holly approached the tunnel she shivered. She couldn't help but notice that the area surrounding her seemed far too quiet. Surely something was wrong. She stared down into the cold dark tunnel, and could hear water dripping from the roof of the metal tube. It uneased her. It was all she could hear apart from her own breathing.

Then something snapped behind her.

Holly spun round, her breath caught in her chest, her heartbeat now undetectable it was pumping so fast.

She sighed in relief. It was only Chix Verbal, striding towards her in a cocky manner that could only be found in this particular sprite. He grinned her.

"All right there, Dollface?" he asked, a hint of seduction suggested in his voice. "Long time no see."

Holly looked away and scowled. And the day had been so good. "I'm fine, thank you, Chix. Just on my way home, so if you don't mind..."

Chix didn't take the hint. "On your way home, eh? Why don't I... eh... join you on that one?"

"Verbal!" Holly exclaimed angrily, before increasing the speed of her walking, anything to get away him, thoughts of disgust flashing through her mind.

As she hurried to the end of the tunnel she was so determined to get away from him that she completely ignored the pain-filled yelp that erupted from his mouth. She continued to walk, her mind focused on one thing - getting to her front door alone. She almost chuckled to herself. Most of the elves she worked with would have been appalled by her lack of enthusiasum.

It was only as she unlocked her door and stumbled into her apartment that it hit her. Why hadn't Chix followed her? He was the hardest of all the sprites in Haven to get rid of and certainly wouldn't just walk away from this kind of situation. She remembered the cry that had escaped his lips and had thought nothing of it back in the tunnel, but the more she thought about it, the more concerned she became. Her police initiative took hold of her brain and she began to retrace her steps.

She hurried back around the corner she had just turned and scurried towards the tunnel. She entered the mouth cautiously. "Chix? she called, her voice echoing around the damp walls. "Chix, are you in here?"

She feel silent, hoping to hear Verbal's voice return her call, but there was nothing. She continued to walk forwards, further into the tunnel, and as she approached the middle she stumbled as her foot caught on something. She automatically put her arms out and stopped her face from being flattened by the force of the fall. She found her feet and looked down at the mound that had caused her to trip.

The colour drained from her face.

Chix Verbal lay crumpled in a heap on the ground, surrounded by a large pool of deep, crimson blood. The breath caught in Holly's throat as she spotted a knife with strange ingravings protruding from his back.

With her breath now coming to her in shivering waves, she knelt down by his side and felt for a pulse. Seconds passed... minutes...

Nothing.

"What happened?" she whispered, horrified, to herself. Guilt was building up inside of her as she realised she could have prevented the sprite's death. Obviously, Chix hadn't had enough magic in his systems to heal himself.

Holly glanced around desperately searching with careful eyes for any clue as to what had happened. She jumped as she spotted a dark figure energe from the shadows.

The figure, an elf judging by the height, was doned in black robes, its face concealed by the shadows of a hood. It reminded Holly of the human monks she had read about in history books.

Holly saw a glint of an evil eye and a flash of teeth before the murderer raised a pale, bony hand and pointed a long, slender finger at her, as if to suggest that she was next. Holly swallowed, trying to displace the growing lump in her throat.

The murderer was in no hurry, and calmly stalked away, the menacing robes swaying eerily by its feet. Holly watched nervously as the figure disappeared once again into the depths of the shadows. Normally she would have followed, but whatever that creature was, he was too dangerous to take care of by herself.

She slowly turned her attention back to Chix, who was beginning to turn blue around the lips, and gentle pulled the knife from his back. It made a sickening _squelch_ as it left his body. The blade gleamed slightly in the dim light and Holly felt her stomach flip as she watched the blood drip from the tip.

Why had Chix needed to die? And why had the figure pointed at her? She thought of his family having him snatched away so quickly, and the LEP losing a member of their team. Granted, he hadn't been the best officer, but worth having around. She stared back up at the spot where she had last seen the kidnapper, worrying that he could make his return at any minute.

But what happened next was just as bad, possibly even worse than that. There she was, an officer, kneeling next to a body, a knife held tightly in her fist, her fingers covered in blood, and the two top Haven authorities arrived.

* * *

So that is why we find Holly in this predicament, staring up at a judge as he opened his mouth to reveal the conclusion. Holly had told the truth thoughout the investigation. There had been no need to make matters harder for herself, although it had been hard, as who would believe her story about a hooded elf?

She shivered as the judge began to speak, and then mentally scolded herself. She hated showing any sign of weakness in front of anyone.

"Holly Short," he boomed. "After discussing your answers with the jury, with have come to a final decision. It was difficult, as there were no witnesses at the event and your finger prints were the only ones present on the handle of the knife. But, we find you, Holly Short..."

He paused dramatically, in the way one would see them do on the television, and in this time Holly's knees nearly buckled.

"Guilty of murder."

Holly face blanched. How could this be?

"You will complete a life sentence in Howler's Peak," the judge finished.

_Howler's Peak?_ thought Holly. _But that's for goblins. _She felt her jaw drop in disbelief. She had never thought that they would actually find her guilty. It was just a thought that hadn't crossed her mind as she had known the whole time that she was telling the truth. Her mind had begun to go into shock until Foaly, who had been defending her, stood. In his hands he clutched a large, elaborate book.

"No, wait a minute, your honour?" he called.

The judge glared at him.

Foaly coughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I mean, permission to speak, your honour?"

After a moment's hesitation the old elf gestured with a lazy flick of the had for Foaly to continue.

"It states here," Foaly said, opening his book, "in the _Haven Guide to Law and Justice _that there is a way for Holly to clear her name. It's a bit extreme, but it's legal, strangely enough."

The judge was watching him through narrowed eyes. "What are you getting at, centaur?"

"The name's Foaly," Foaly retorted. "And what I'm getting at is this." He read a passage from the page. "'If, in the circumstances of a suspect of murder being found guilty when there were no witnesses present to back up the decision, the suspect can be releasesd. If he or she is blood related or betrothed to a saviour of Haven, all charges are null and void.'"He stopped and looked up, his eyes flashing proudly.

Holly stared at him, and continued to do so as the book was passed over to the judge. While the judge scanned the book with a careful eye, Holly mouthed something to Foaly.

"You want me to get married?"

He nodded simply and turned back to face the judge. The elf cleared his throat uncomfortably. "This," he held up the book, "does, indeed, seem to be valid. However, I know that Miss Short is not related to anyone of such a title." He paused, just had he had done when revealing the verdict, debating with himself on what to do. "Therefore, I give you one month," he held up a snubby finger, "to find a husband who fits this description. If this is not completed in this time, it's Howler's Peak. I now declare this trial over."

He brought his hammer to the table.

_Thud._

* * *

Holly lay on the sofa in her apartment, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, in shock. She battled with her mind and emotions whether or not she should be mad or thankful towards Foaly. He may have saved her from a lifetime of sitting in a goblin filled cell, but he had also presented her with the challenge to find a husband in a month. And not just any type of husband at that. Oh no, he had to be a saviour of Haven.

Holly scowled to herself. A saviour of Haven. Where in the name of Frond was she supposed to find one of them?

There was a hammering at her door. She knew exactly who it was and had no desire whatsoever to leave her rather comfortable place on the sofa to greet him.

The hammering repeated, followed by a whinny.

"Come on, Holly," came Foaly's voice through the door. "I know I've put you in a difficult position, but I proposed this to the judge with a plan in mind. And I think it's quite good, if I do say so myself."

Holly mouth twisted into a snarl. Just what she needed. Another one of Foaly's plans. "The door's open," she hissed.

Foaly entered the room, light bouncing off his tinfoil hat, the law book still tightly held in his hand.

"OK," he said, plonking himself on the chair opposite Holly. "I'm not going to keep you waiting, so here we go. Obviously, looking around, you're not going to find a husband down here in less than a month. So this is what I think you should do."

Holly sighed deeply, suspecting the worst.

"I know exactly the saviour you need to marry. And there is nothing in this book to say that you can't do it. I know you won't like this at first, but it's the only chance we've got, and I don't want to see you being carted off to prison."

"For Haven's sake, Foaly. Who is it?" Holly asked, losing her patience.

"Erm... well... you see... I thought you could... you know..."

"No I don't know! Get on with it."

Foaly bit his bottom lip before speaking in a low whisper. "Artemis Fowl."

Holly's eyes widened to the size of saucepans. "WHAT?!" She got up from her sofa and began to pace around the room. "Oh, no no no no no. No! Anything but that."

Foaly winced. "Holly..."

"Foaly, you idiot. I can't possibly marry a Mud Man! What are you thinking of? Now I'm far more likely to go to prison. Marry Artemis?"

The ranting went on for quite some time, and Foaly thought it best to let it run its course. When Holly finally settled down, he justified himself.

"Holly, listen to me. This is the plan. Firstly, there is a loophole in these rules. It says you must marry a saviour of Haven. It says nothing about what species it has to be. You are free to marry Artemis in this situation. Secondly, we can arrange it so that the fact that the two of you are married will never be released above ground. This will give Artemis the chance to get married again during his lifetime." Foaly chuckled. "Artemis in love. Can you imagine it?"

"Foaly..."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying. Artemis will only live for a fraction of your lifetime, so when he's... passed on... you'll also be free to marry again. Surely, Holly, this has to better than living with someone you can't stand for the rest of your life?"

The anger seemed to have left Holly and she found herself seriously considering this absurd suggestion. Perhaps the centaur had a point.

"Obviously, we'll have to figure something out for the service, as they aren't designed for human to fairy marriages. But we can deal with that later. So, what do you say?"

Holly didn't reply straight away, choosing instead to have a long, quiet ponder.

"Before you make up your mind," Foaly finished, "just remember, this could be the only option we have."

* * *

Before she knew it, Holly was floating outside Artemis's study window. She could see the teenager sitting at his computer, typing away, his raven hair brushed neatly and his Armani suit taylored to perfection. This was the first time she had seen him in a few moths now, but this time it wouldn't be the friendly reunion that they normally shared.

It was around noon in Ireland and Holly was enjoying the fresh air. She had her shield on, and wasn't quite prepared for what she was about to ask the Mudboy. She took a few deep breaths, steadying herself, and tapped on the window. Inside the room, without even looking, she saw Artemis push a button, and the window opened without a sound or fault.

"Good afternoon, Holly," said Artemis coolly. "Would you care to come inside?"

Holly felt a smile creep onto her face and hovered into the room, where she killed the shield. "How did you know it was me?"

He turned to face her for the first time and simply pointed at the monitors. She could see that he had hidden his brown eye, as he always did to save himself from questioning from his parents, with a blue contact. "It's good to see you Holly. Now, how can I be of service?"

Holly asked another question. "How do you know that I need your service, as you put it?"

Artemis shrugged. "You generally call me for a chat, and didn't this time, so I am only assuming that this is an emergency of some kind."

Holly shut off her wings and dropped to the floor with a soft _thud. _"Sort of." She looked him up and down. "You've grown again, haven't you. You're going to have to stop soon or I won't be able to see your face."

Artemis smiled. "Yes, I have grown. I am now the same height as my father, now that you mention it."

Holly laughed. "Er... congratulations?"

"Thank you."

_Right _thought Holly. _Down to business. _She looked up at Artemis, feeling her heartrate increase and her palms go sweaty. "Artemis," she began, her voice quavering in her throat. "I need to ask you a favour."

Artemis grinned. "Always happy to help, Holly. What can I do for you?"

Holly swallowed. "This is probably the biggest thing I've ever had to ask you and... er... well, it might come as a bit of a shock."

The teenager eyed her suspiciously for a second. The look made Holly want to run from the house. This was not going to be easy.

Artemis nodded and said, "Well, I do love a challenge. What have you got in store for me?"

Holly was trying to work out in her mind the best way to phrase the question. This wasn't your everyday proposal and she certainly wasn't getting down on one knee. _Here we go._ She breathed deeply through her nose and spoke, her voice slightly higher than she would have liked.

"Artemis," she mumbled. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooo. What will Arty say? I know the trial and law book were a bit extreme, but hey, it's Artemis Fowl. It's MAGIC! P

Well that's chapter two finished. Now, if you'd just like to press that little button down below. Points


	3. The Wrong Engagement

Hi guys. I'm really sorry about the slow update. I've had a really busy week and a half. My best friend was very ill and had to be admitted into hospital so I've spent a lot of time looking after her.

Now, I know a lot of you will hate what I'm doing to Artemis - don't worry, I do too - but it all ends well, I assure you.

But anyway, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and here's chapter three of The Wedding Documents. Hope you enjoy it. :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The Wrong Engagement

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this question to sink in. Artemis coughed in surprise before speaking up.

"Excuse me?"

Holly winced. Perhaps she hadn't gone about this in the right way. "Artemis, I need to marry you."

"Marry me?" questioned Artemis, dumbfounded. "Marry me? Holly, what on Earth are you going on about? Is this some kind of pathetic joke you and Foaly have cooked up for your fairy friends amusement? Because if it is, I can guarantee that this is not funny."

Holly had to disagree on that one. If this had been a joke it would have been extremely funny and would probably have been broadcast on every television underground before lights out. But this was not a joke, and was certainly not a laughing matter.

Artemis had not raised his voice throughout his questions, although Holly could see that there was a battle taking place in his head. Artemis had never been good with emotional problems in life and the thought of marriage must have been a big step for him. After all, he had thought Holly had just popped around to say hello, not to actually pop the question.

Then Holly realised that she hadn't explained why she needed to marry him. Mentally chiding herself for having the mental capacity of a goblin at that moment in time, she began to explain herself.

"Artemis, do you remember me telling you about Chix Verbal's murder a few weeks ago?"

Artemis nodded slowly. "I vaguely remember you mentioning it, yes. Something about a hooded figure?"

"Yes, well," Holly continued hoarsely. "I've been charged with his murder, you see, and have been sentenced to a life sentence in Howler's Peak. And that's the goblin prison. Anyway, the only way for me to clear my name is to marry a saviour of Haven, and, well... you are one. And there are no rules saying that I can't marry you. You saved Haven and therefore you can save me from this." She breathed. She was going to have to beg. "Artemis, please. You know I would never kill anyone unless I had police orders to do so. I only have a month to get married and you're the only chance I've got."

A long silence followed Holly's speech. Artemis appeared to have switched off and Holly was tempted to prompt him to reply, but he came to life.

"How long is a life sentence in Haven?" he queried.

"Around seven hundred years." Holly watched his face carefully.

Artemis massaged his temples, deep in thought. "Holly," he whispered. "You have no idea how much you are asking of me."

Holly felt tears of defeat spring to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. She had already begged, and she was definately not going to cry. "Artemis, I'm sorry, but - "

"Holly," interrupted Artemis. "I'm not saying I wouldn't do it. It would do anything for you. I'm just saying that I _can't_."

Holly eyed him, dread building up inside of her. "What do you mean _can't_?"

Artemis sighed. "I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't get around to it." For once in his life Artemis Fowl seemed to be struggling to find the words. "You see, I'm already engaged to be married."

Holly blinked. "Engaged? _You?"_

"Yes, _me_," replied Artemis, who seemed rather hurt that the suggestion should appear so appalling to her. "We're getting married next year."

Who's _we?_" Holly asked. "Oh, no. Don't tell me. Minerva Paradizo?"

Artemis gazed coolly into her eyes, his expression emotionless. "Yes," he said simply.

Holly had not seen Minerva since the incident with the demons, but what she had seen then, she had not liked in the slightest. She knew that she and Artemis had become good friends, but she had never thought it would come to this. Many emotions were bubbling up inside of her. Anger, sadness and perhaps... could it be ... a little bit of jealousy? Holly shook her head. No, of course she wasn't jealous, but was Artemis really ready for a commitment like this? He was, after all, only physically nineteen years old and the boy had never been good with emotions anyway. Holly decided to ask him.

"Er, congratulations," she said slowly. "But, Artemis, can I ask you something?"

Artemis nodded.

"Do you... do you love her? Do you really, truly love her, enough to spend the rest of your life with her?"

There was yet another long silence before Artemis stated, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Holly didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Besides," Artemis exclaimed suddenly. "Why does it matter to you? You want me to spend the rest of my life with you and we're certainly not in love."

Holly was shocked by the boy's words. He had made it sound as though they loathed each other. She then realised, for the second time that day, that she had missed out a vital part of the plan.

"No, Artemis. I forgot to mention something. Foaly can stop the information that we are a married couple from ever reaching the ground. You'll be free to marry Minerva and I'll only be married until..." She trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"Until the day I die," Artemis finished for her.

Holly nodded.

Artemis considered it for a minute. "OK," he agreed finally. "Alright, I'll do it. But you must never mention it to anyone."

Holly smiled broadly, as a huge feeling of relief was released inside of her. "Thank you, Artemis. You have no idea how much this means to me." She hugged him briefly, something she very rarely did, and then began to get down to business. "I'll get in touch with Foaly right now."

There was a knock at the door and Butler's voice came through the wood. "Artemis, you have a visitor." The door handle turned and with a _click_ the door swung open.

Artemis's manservant stood in the doorway and he smiled when he spotted Holly. "Hello, Captain. I assume you've heard the good news."

Holly looked up at Butler uncomfortably. "Yes, I've heard. It's fantastic news."

Butler turned to look at his charge. "I know. I never thought the day would come."

Artemis obviously didn't feel like talking after his conversation with Holly and was quick to avoid Butler's glance. "Who is this visitor, Butler?"

"Well," said Butler, grinning, "it's rather convenient, because now you get to introduce Holly to your bride to be."

Artemis's eyes widened slightly. "Minerva? Minerva's here? But she wasn't supposed to arrive until next week. I can't see her like this." He gestured down at his clothes, which consisted of his usual suit and tie. Holly saw no difference from what he usually looked like. She supposed that the insecurity must have been the hormones acting up again. He obviously hadn't quite out grown them yet.

"You look fine, Artemis," she encouraged quietly, still not sure how she was supposed to deal with this situation. "Very handsome."

"Was that sarcastic?" Artemis asked in a half friendly, half worried manner.

"Not really," replied Holly with a teasing grin. "You go and greet your _bride to be _as Butler said. I'll stay here."

"Oh no," interupted Butler immediately. "Artemis, you must take Holly with you. I'm sure she'd love to see Minerva again."

Holly held her tongue as she considered how badly the manservant had assessed the matter. "Yes," she breathed. "Love to."

Artemis breathed out through his nose. "Very well." He opened the door and held it. "Holly, after you."

* * *

Artemis's heart was racing as he strode down the corridor towards the front entrance, where Minerva was waiting for him. Holly was close behind his heels, but she remained silent. He knew deep down that this was the last place she wished to be right now, especially after the awkwardness of proposing to him. 

He desperately thought of how to introduce the two, but full sentences wouldn't come. There were too many things going on in his head. How were he and Holly going to get married? What would Minerva say if she found out? And what about his parents? True, they were on holiday with the twins for two weeks and he and Holly could get married in that time and never announce it, but what would happen in the freak incident of them finding out? His mind in turmoil, he began to descend the staircase leading to the main entrance.

Minerva stood waiting for him. She wore her long, blonde hair down and her blue eyes sparkled. She smiled widely as she saw him approach.

"Artemis," she called, in her strong French accent. "It's so good to see you."

As Artemis walked towards her he cleared his throat nervously, slightly embarressed that Holly was there to witness him with a girl. "It's good to see you too."

She hugged him tightly and he returned it, before breaking away to reveal Holly, who had found a non-existent piece of dust on the floor rather interesting.

"Minerva, this is Captain Holly Short. The two of you met before many years ago and she arrived recently as there is some work that needs to be completed and she requires my help. Holly, this is Minerva Paradizo."

* * *

Holly hadn't felt this uncomfortable in a long time. It was strange to see Artemis willingly hug someone. It wasn't something one saw everyday. He had barely hugged her earlier when he had agreed to Foaly's absurd plan. 

She listened to Artemis's introduction and tore her eyes away from the floor. She eyed the human girl before her, in the way that every woman does to another. She noticed Minerva doing the same to her. She was tall and slim, and granted, very beautiful. Any man would die to be with a woman like her, yet Holly wasn't impressed. She didn't know whether it was just her brain deliberately trying to pick up faults in the girl, but everything about her seemed to be fake.

"It's very nice to see you again, Captain."

Holly smiled bittersweetly as she spotted the overly expensive engagement ring she was balancing on her finger. "You too."

Butler emerged at the top of the stairs and hurried down them. "Minerva, let me take your bags up to your room. Artemis, why don't you help me?"

Both Artemis and Holly knew that this was Butler's way of getting Holly and Minerva alone together to chat, though Artemis seemed very glad to be given the chance to escape from the room, and quickly began to gather up Minerva's things.

"Yes, very good idea, Butler. We won't be long."

Holly watched as the two of them carried the bags and suitcases up the stairs and rounded the corner. She slowly turned to face the girl, wishing with all her might, that she could be anywhere but here.

Minerva grinned at her. "I'm so lucky to have met Artemis. He's so lovely."

"Yes," agreed Holly, mimicking Minerva's sweet voice, but adding sarcasm. "He's just splendid."

Minerva realised that the elf was making fun of her and made a feeble attempt to get her back. She sighed heavily. "I suppose now that you're here, Artemis and I will have to speak in English all the time or you won't be able understand. It does give me a headache."

Holly snarled. "As a matter of fact," she said in fluent French, "if you spoke French I would understand your every word. Elves speak every language under the sun, dead and alive. I would have thought you of all people to have known that, seeing as you spent many years studying the demons. Or perhaps you are not as clever as you make yourself out to be."

Minerva knew she had been defeated and was slightly shocked, but she made yet another, desperate attempt to get the better of Holly. She held up her left hand and spread out her fingers, gazing lovingly at the ring that sparkled on her third finger. "He is so good to me. This cost nearly as much as my manor in France. I couldn't ask him for anything more."

"Minerva." Artemis was walking quickly towards them, having finished his duties, and stopped the converstion between them before Holly had the chance to reply. "Minerva, now I'm sure Holly doesn't want to see what I've brought for you at the moment. Maybe another time."

"Yes." Minerva hadn't taken her eyes off Holly. "Yes, maybe another time."

Holly stared dangers at her and put on the fake, sweet voice for a second time. "Oh, I'd be delighted. I just can't wait."

Artemis decided to stop the two females before the catfight got out of control. He smoothly stepped in between them, blocking each other's view from one another. "Why don't you make yourself at home, Minerva? Butler will show you to your room. I have some important business to finish with Holly."

Minerva frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holly looked away pointedly. "Don't be long, Arty. I haven't seen you for a month and you're always working. I just want to spend some time with you."

He smiled gently. "I'll be as quick as I can. I promise."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, before making her way up to her bedroom. As soon as she was out of earshot Holly pounced on the opportunity to humiliate Artemis.

"Well, well, well," she said slyly from behind Artemis's back. He spun around, dreading what she was going to say. "I never thought I'd see the day when Artemis Fowl got pushed around by a woman."

All Artemis could do was blush.

* * *

So, what do you think? There are lots of things I tried to do in this chapter. I wanted the awkwardness of Holly's proposal and the meeting of Minerva. I wanted Artemis to be nervous around Minerva, and all together not himself because I think Minerva is completely wrong for Arty. I made Minerva a bit OOC, but that is only because I hate her so much. I think she whines too much so tried to put an element of that in. I wanted her to seem as fake as possible!! And I also wanted there to be an instant hate and almost jealousy between the two girls. Do you think I did it? Please review. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Wedding Plans Go Askew

Hi guys! Thanks again for reviewing - it means a lot!!!

While I was planning this story, I was wondering where it could be in Ireland that Frond met Niamh. I originally thought of Limerick, as it has a kind of romantic name and all that, but then I thought of Wexford. As many of you will know, Wexford is the home county of Eoin Colfer himself. So, I thought what better place to send Arty and Holly:D

So, onwards, and let the search begin...

**Chapter Four**

Wedding Plans Go Askew

"The Wedding Documents," Foaly explained into the camera that linked up to a computer in Fowl Manor, "were placed above ground by King Frond himself, when he was unable to marry the Mud Woman he fell in love with. No one has yet to find them, according to my records, so there's still hope. These documents will enable you two to get married legally, until death do you part and all that blarney. All you've got to do is find them."

Artemis was tempted to roll his eyes at the centaur's laid back approach to the whole idea. He had already had to put up with Foaly mocking him for his engagement to Minerva, and to be honest, at the moment, his temper was wearing a bit thin. But he refused to show this. Artemis Fowl never lost his temper, especially not in front of a spunky elf and a melodramatic centaur. So the boy decided it was best to remain quiet and let Foaly continue.

But Holly was finding this news rather hard to swallow. "Frond was in love with a Mud Girl?" she asked, astonished. "And during the war as well? No wonder we lost. But why has this never been announced?"

"Clearly his family and his people were embarressed by him," said Artemis lazily. "If you had a member of your family courting a human, you wouldn't want the news shouted around, would you?"

Holly had more unanswered questions. "Yes, but, I'm pretty sure Frond had a son. And he was born many years before the battle, before he even met Niamh. What happened to him?"

Foaly cleared his throat. "Yes, well. The Council weren't very happy about that certain heir. If you remember, he was never actually crowned king. Yes, er... he was the result of a rather... exciting night for young Frond." He chuckled almost to himself. "Oh, Frond did have a few problems, didn't he?"

There was a sharp knock on the door to Artemis's study and Butler walked in uncomfortably. Artemis had broken the news of his and Holly's engagement not half an hour ago, and the manservant hadn't taken it too well. It meant that his charge had more of a change of either getting himself killed by unhappy fairies, or being dumped by Minerva. Artemis had informed Butler that under no circumstances should Minerva know about what he and Holly where doing. But the bodyguard was finding the information difficult to hold on to, it was so ridiculous.

"Er... Artemis. Minerva wants to see you. She says she has a surprise for you that she urgently needs to tell you about."

Artemis tried his hardest to prevent the blood rushing to his cheeks, but to no avail. Foaly was laughing hoarsely down the mike.

"Ha! Artemis, you are popular with the ladies today, aren't you? A proposal from Holly, and now Minerva has a _surprise _for you. I'll tell you what, I'm _surprised _you can handle all these females."

Artemis closed his eyes and breathed out of his nose. He then flashed his best vampire smile towards the camera on the desk. "Yes, Foaly. But at least my girlfriend didn't leave me for a younger centaur."

Now it was Foaly's turn to blush. It was true and Foaly should have seen it coming. Caballine had broken up with him almost six months ago to be with a spritely young centaur, that had just graduated from college. It was still a sore subject for Foaly, and one that Holly was keen to bring up every now and again. It had been just a joke between him and Holly, but hearing from a Mud Man, and this particular one at that, that he had been dumped for a student who spent all his time popping spots in his bathroom mirror was about all he could take. Holly, Artemis and Butler watched as Foaly's face disappeared from the screen as he had no doubt left for one of his customary sulks.

Artemis turned to face Butler again. "Tell her that I apologise, but I can't see her at this minute. Tell her that I have very important business to discuss with Holly and that I will come and see her as soon as I possibly can. But remember, do not mention anything to her about this engagement."

Butler sighed. "Yes, Artemis, I understand." He paused, wondering if he should consult Artemis on a matter like this. "Artemis?"

"No, Butler, I do not think it wise to tell Minerva," Artemis retorted, as if reading Butler's mind. "It would only cause problems that I do not have the time to fix at this moment in time."

Butler nodded, slightly saddened that his charge had not yet learned that it was important to not keep secrets hidden from your loved ones. He quietly left the room.

Once the door clicked shut Holly grabbed the microphone from its place next to the camera. "OK, Foaly," she shouted into it. "Stop being a baby and help us."

There was no reply. Anyone else whould have thought that the centaur had left the room, but Holly knew better. She spoke into the mike again, this time using a softer tone.

"If you help us, Foaly, when I get back underground I'll bring you a big bucket of carrots."

The centaur's head shot into frame immediately. "Two buckets, and we continue."

"Fine, it's a deal," agreed Holly, placing the mike back onto the table. "And I'll get Artemis to help me dig them up."

Foaly smiled broadly, seemily satisfied, and continued with his briefing. "Right. I've done as much research on these documents as I possibly can. All I know for certain is that they are hidden somewhere around Europe. So, I tried to think like Frond. Where would you hide these documents if you'd fallen in love with someone, but couldn't marry them?"

Holly thought for a moment. "I guess I'd hide them where I first met this Niamh person."

"Exactly!" Foaly happily punched the air. "I did yet more research into where this could be. It is said that Frond met her just after he had sent some men to battle. So where did Frond send them from?" He waited, trying to build up the suspense, though neither Artemis or Holly were amused. "Wexford," he pronouced proudly.

Artemis nodded as he took a place in his large, leather swivel chair. "Yes, that seems plausible. Wexford is situated on the south-east coast of Ireland. That would have made it easy for Frond to send his troops over to England."

"Yes, thank you, Foaly." The centaur congratulated himself, hoping to encourage the other two to follow. But they didn't. "Wow, you people are miserable today." He walked out of frame once again, and Holly and Artemis wondered if he had once again gone for a sulk. But thankfully, he returned within a few seconds shuffling a pile of papers. He produced one and skimmed through it, then placed it down and looked at them through the camera. "Now to what you're looking for. No one knows what the documents look like, so I'm afraid I can't help you there. But, I do know this. Apparently, when Frond went to find Niamh, her house had disappeared. Presumably, knocked down. Then, when he went up to hide the documents, it is thought that he rebuilt Niamh's house in the exact spot it had been upon their first meeting. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the most probable hiding place of the Wedding Documents."

Artemis frowned. "Surely not. The war between the humans and fairies happened thousands of years ago. No building could ever survive that period of time. There won't be anything there to look for."

"Ah ha!" Foaly shook a finger at Artemis. "Very clever, Artemis. There you are, trying to outsmart me again. But, no. You are wrong. You see, as king, Frond had many powers that a normal elf did not possess. With this magic, he would have been able to cast a spell over this building, therefore preserving it for eternity. Now, am I good, or am I good?"

"Yes, Foaly," admitted Holly. "You're good."

"Unless he's making it up," pointed out Artemis.

"Making it up?" spluttered Foaly. "What are you talking about, making it up?"

Artemis sat back in his chair, folded his arms, and stared out of the window. "I don't know," he muttered. "I'm very sceptical about this whole thing. It just seems too... out of this world."

Holly couldn't help but laugh. "Out of this world, Artemis? Is that what you think? You've battled trolls and demons, defeated an evil pixie twice, tricked the fairy People out of their gold, stopped a goblin revolution and travelled through time, and you're saying that searching for a few documents is too out of this world for you?"

Artemis had to admit, it did sound rather strange, but he still wasn't sure.

"Look," said Holly. "We'll go to Wexford, see if we can find these documents and take it from there." She glanced out of the window. "It's still light. If we hurry we can go now before night falls."

"Oh, yeah," piped up Foaly. "You won't want to be there while it's dark. It's rather overgrown now. Well, actually it's a forest, but you get my point."

Artemis sighed. He had promised to spend time with Minerva and no doubt she was getting fustrated. He considered it, and decided that this was more important. Holly had only a month to marry, and there was no point in wasting time. He nodded to show his consent.

"Good," Holly said happily, reaching up and punching him on the arm. "I suggest we fly. It will be quicker. I won't be able to take Butler, my moonbelt's a bit rusty. But we'll only be gone for a couple of hours. You go and tell him where we're going and that I'll look after you, and I'll get the stuff ready in here. Oh, and you might want to mention something to Minerva about you disappearing. I have a feeling she won't be happy."

"Thanks for the tip," uttered Artemis sarcastically.

* * *

Artemis found Minerva sitting in the drawing room, reading quietly. He gently knocked on the door and walked towards her. She stood, delighted to see him, and outstretched her arms. Artemis returned her embrace as he had done when she had arrived.

"Artemis, how long have you been?" she asked longingly. "I have been waiting to tell you something very important. It cannot wait, for, you see - "

Artemis held up a finger, signalling silence. Minerva obeyed reluctantly.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait, Minerva. I have to travel to Wexford with Holly right away."

"But I have only just arrived," Minerva cried. "I have not yet spent any time with you. Why is this Holly girl more important to you than me, Artemis? What is going on? I am fed up with waiting to see my own fiancé. We're getting married and you don't make an effort to see me."

Artemis shook his head. "Nothing is going on. We will not be more than a few hours and as soon as I return, you can reveal this surprise to me, I promise. Then you will be able to see your fiancé. You only have to wait a short while. Can you do that for me?"

Minerva whimpered softly. "Yes, I suppose. But I will miss you," she whined.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "I'll see you when I get back."

Minerva kissed him on the cheek and Artemis left. Even as he left the room he could feel Minerva's blue eyes boaring into his back. It felt uncomfortable. Perhaps Holly was right. Perhaps he was letting Minerva push him around.

* * *

Once Butler had been assured by Holly that absolutely no harm would come to Artemis, the two were ready to fly. Holly stuck a whisper sensitive microphone to Artemis's face, and screwed an earpiece into his ear so they could communicate during the journey. Artemis strapped himself to Holly's moonbelt and covered himself from head to foot in camfoil.

Foaly spoke from underground. "Now, Holly. I'll be with you as long as I can. But as this isn't Section 8 business, if Vinyaya gives me something to do, I'll have to do it."

"I've got it, Foaly."

"You two be careful," warned Butler. He turned to Holly. "And if anything happens to him, there'll be a price to pay."

Holly grinned and nodded, but Artemis poked his head out from beneath the camfoil.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you, Butler," he said, disgruntled. "I am not an infant."

Butler placed a massive hand on his charge's shoulder. "I'm sure you are, Artemis. I'm sure you are. Now, I'll keep Minerva company, and you hurry back."

* * *

The flight didn't last long, but was uncomfortable. Ten minutes after they had left Fowl Manor the heavens opened and Artemis was completely soaked within what seemed like seconds.

"This is ridiculous," he had spat into the mike. "I should have foreseen this."

A shielded Holly laughed somewhere above him. "Just be a good Mud Boy and hold on."

Foaly led Holly to their destination and the two of them landed roughly on the sodden Curracloe Beach. Holly unshielded and Artemis emerged from his camfoil and surveyed his surroundings. The waves were grey, and fog was beginning to roll in from the Irish Sea. The sand under their feet was saturated with water and small streams trickled past them. The temperature had dropped a few degrees since their departure and Artemis's breath appeared in clouds, partially hidden by the screen of rain. He shivered as his cold, wet clothes clung to his skin, and considered that the only good thing was that there was no one there to see them.

Opposite the sea, a large wood stretched the length of the beach, seperating the sea from Ireland. Artemis stared up the length of the trees as he waited for Holly to finish her conversation with Foaly. He was envious of Holly's waterproof suit and helmet and wondered exactly how long they were going to have to spend out in the rain.

Holly lifted her visor and couldn't help but chuckle to herself at Artemis's suffering. Foaly too, who was watching all the action from a tiny camera clipped to the top of Holly's helmet, was having a good laugh, though Artemis wasn't to know.

"Yes, this is all very amusing, seeing me look like a drowned rat, but I'd really rather like to get back to the Manor as soon as possible, so if you don't mind..."

Holly composed herself and explained what she had heard from Foaly. "Niamh's 'house' is somewhere amongst those trees. Foaly has no idea whereabouts, so I suggest we start looking." And without another word, she turned on her heel and hurried towards the trees, leaving Artemis to trial behind, trying to fold the camfoil into a convenient size.

Once Artemis had caught up with her he began to argue.

"We can't possibly find anything in there. We'll get lost, retrack our own steps without knowing it, and end up travelling in circles. Besides, the chance of finding something so small in such a large expanse of foliage is tiny."

Holly didn't stop, walking straight into the woods, but replied to Artemis nonetheless. "We can't fly above the trees as our vision will be blocked from the canopy. We can't fly underneath the canopy as my wings will be broken by the trunks. The only way is by foot. We have my helmet to help us, we just need to be careful not to get lost. OK?"

Artemis agreed grumpily. He had not been in the mood for this when they had left, but now that he was sopping wet and being forced to do physical exercise he was ready to give up all together. But he didn't. He was doing this for Holly, and he wouldn't let her down.

The search seemed to go on for a decade. It was an eerie experience, not knowing where they were, being completely disorientated by identical tree trunks. At some times they were able to hear the angry waves crashing on the sand, at others they could hear voices of people complaining about the weather as they approached one of Wexford's historic towns. But most of the time, all they could hear was the cracking of twigs as they stumbled forward, the sound of each other's breath and the rain patting onto the damp leaves beneath their feet. Not much communication was exchanged between them. Holly spent her time concentrating on her helmet and Foaly's suggestions on where to go next, while Artemis just made sure that he didn't lose an eye due to a protruding branch. The leaves of the trees spared them from the worst of the rain, but occasionally a large drop of would fall from a leaf and hit Artemis squarely on the crown of his head.

At least two hours of this passed, by which time Artemis's hands were cut and sore from removing branches from his path. His loafered feet were sore and tired and his wet hair insisted on falling out of place and covering his eyes. Artemis got to the point where he had given up hope and threw himself down on a stump, no longer caring about his clothes. Holly ignored him as she spun slowly on the spot, trying to find anything that looked remotely hopeful.

Then Artemis saw it. "There," he called, pointing with a cold finger. Holly swirled around and followed his finger. Could it be?

She immediately took off, running as fast as the trees would allow her towards what Artemis had seen. It was quite a distance away, and surrounded by foliage, but it didn't stop Holly squeezing her small frame between the tight gaps.

Artemis, on the other hand, groaned loudly at Holly's speed. He forced himself off his perch and made after her, clumsily striding towards his find.

When he finally got there, having fallen half a dozen times and received a few cuts on his hands, he found Holly standing in front of a small, cylindrical stone hut that looked as if it had been crafted by someone who had not really known what they were doing. It was only really big enough for two average sized humans and it looked to be leaking in more than one place.

Artemis wiped his hair from his eyes. "Do you think this is it?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, I think this is what we've been looking for. What do you think, Foaly?"

Artemis watched as she waited for an answer, but there didn't appear to be one.

"Foaly?" Holly furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to Artemis. "He's not there. Vinyaya's probably keeping him busy. But I say this is it. D'you want to go inside?"

"After you," he gestured and Holly stepped passed him and through the small, stone arch doorway. Artemis entered after her and gazed around.

The hut consisted of one circular room with a doorway and a tiny square window. Water was trickling in from numerous places in the roof and the stone walls and floor were damp. A few cobwebs, decorated with raindrops clung to the ceiling, though their owners were long gone. And that was it. The hut was completely empty.

They both looked around, confused. Was this it? Where were the documents?"

"Where are they?" questioned Holly, disappointed. "What are we even looking for?"

"I wish I knew," replied Artemis, now angry that he had made all of the effort that he had for nothing.

"But there's nothing here," exclaimed Holly, exasperated.

Five minutes inside the hut proved that there was no treasure to be found, and the two of them left. Artemis glanced around sadly, spotting a huge, old oak tree and the remains of what had once been a river. "Maybe it's a decoy," he suggested, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it were me, I would build more than one possible hiding place, to trick people. I generally do that when I come up with plans. I leave more than one answer so if anyone is hunting me down it is harder to find me. Frond wouldn't want these documents falling into the wrong hands, would he?"

Holly sighed loudly and removed her helmet. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Artemis grinned his vampire smile. "I always am."

* * *

The murderer watched eagerly as the strange couple clambered into the hut. She had hidden herself behind a large oak and had waited patiently for over an hour now. But it had been worth it. They had arrived, and that was all that mattered.

Her black robes, now heavy from the rain, hung from her arms in an uncomfortable fashion, but she did not care. There was only one thing on her mind. Murder.

In her hand she tightly clutched a knife, waiting for her moment to pounce. It came soon enough. The couple exited the hut and stood next to each other, looking solemn. The Mud Boy glanced up in her direction at one point, but did not see her, and did not pose a threat.

She waited for the couple to move apart, knife held at her shoulder, ready to aim. But they did not move. They continued to stand side by side and discuss something. The murderer scowled. This was going to be more difficult than she would have liked, but it could be done.

Aiming carefully, her breath held in her chest, she threw the knife with all the strength in her body.

* * *

Holly was the first to see the knife speeding towards them and acted instantly.

"ARTEMIS, DUCK!" she screamed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the ground. They both lay in the wet leaves and heard the knife bury itself deep into a tree trunk. They looked up slowly, afraid of what they might see.

Nothing abnormal could be seen in the woods.

Holly jammed her helmet back onto her head and using its filters searched between the trees for any sign of their attempted killer. If it had been a human Holly's helmet would have easily picked them up. If it had been a fairy, even with its shield on, the case would have been the same.

Again, nothing unusual.

She shook her head. "Whoever it was, they've gone." Her heart was racing behind her ribs from the adrenaline rush and her hands were rather unsteady. Glancing at Artemis, she could see that he was in the same state. She decided to go and study what could have been the cause of their death.

The knife had embedded itself in a nearby tree, and was still wobbling from the huge amount of force that had been put behind the throw. As Holly approached it her heart stopped.

"That," she pointed at it uncertainly, "is identical to the knife that killed Chix."

Artemis, who had been focused on removed the leaves from his front, snapped his head round to see Holly, a look of concern etched on his face. "Identical, did you say? Meaning that it was used by the same person?"

"Well, I assume so," said Holly hurriedly. She was beginning to lose her cool. An officer could not see danger easily in a wood. "Look, let's talk about this later. It's already getting dark and it's dangerous in here. Butler will kill me if anything happens to you."

"No." Artemis stopped her. "Wait a minute. Were you with Chix when he was killed?"

Holly thought about it quickly. "Yes. He was following me to my house. I ignored him and walked on. I thought it was strange that he had given up so easily, so went back and found him dead with a knife sticking out of his back. Why?"

Artemis stared at her. "Don't you understand, Holly? There has been a murder and an attempted murder. The same weapon has been used in both cases, and you have been present both times. Whoever threw that knife at us Holly, wants you dead."

* * *

The journey back to Fowl Manor was worse than the first. The winds had picked up and Artemis was swung helplessly from side to side. There was no talking, as Holly was still turning what Artemis had revealed to her around in her head.

They landed in Fowl Manor's front garden, Artemis feeling rather sick and Holly quietly relieved to be back in a place where she was not wanted dead. Apart from Minerva, possibly. Holly had a feeling that that Mud Girl wouldn't mind seeing the back of her.

Once in the front entrance Holly turned off the shield and Artemis removed the camfoil. Artemis made for the stairs. "Holly, there's a bathroom straight ahead. Go and dry yourself and then go to my study and try to make contact with Foaly. I'm going upstairs to change and talk to Minerva. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Holly rolled her eyes as the teenager disappeared upstairs. Foaly had been right. It _was_ surprising that he could put up with all these females. All he had done since Holly had come to see him was promise Minerva and herself that he would be with them as soon as possible.

After cleaning herself up in the bathroom Holly made herself at home in Artemis's study. It was nice to be able to put her feet up and she savoured the moment. She relaxed, letting her small body sink into the deep leather. She closed her eyes...

"Hello?" called an inconsiderate voice. "Anybody home?"

Holly jumped. She was still very twitchy after nearly being sliced in two. Foaly's face was beaming at her from the computer screen and Holly sank back in her chair and closed her eyes once more.

"Hello, Foaly. Where were you back there? You missed all the action."

Foaly's eyes widened. "Action? What action? Did you find them?"

Holly sighed sleepily. "No." Holly slowly accounted the days events to Foaly. He took in every word, thankful that he had not be the one stuck in the woods in the pouring rain. Then Holly got to the part of the story involving the knife.

"Foaly, it was exactly the same, if not _the_ same knife that was used to kill Chix." She felt awake again, her heart pouding as she recalled the fright.

Foaly was looking at her anxiously. It was the same look Artemis had given her before. "You know what this means, don't you, Holly? It means - "

"I know what it means," Holly broke him off. "Artemis told me. But why? Why does somebody want me dead?"

That question was not answered straight away, as at that precise moment Artemis burst into the room. His eyes were wide and if there had ever been any colour in his face, it was gone.

Foaly didn't seem to realise that the Mud Boy was clearly distressed about something and light heartedly said, "How's the wife to be? What's this _surprise_ she's so eager to tell you about?"

Artemis swallowed. "It's the wedding date," he said hoarsely. "She's changed it. We're getting married in a fortnight."

* * *

Oh no! Poor Arty. What an evil thing to do to him. I'm sorry it's a cliffie guys! You'll just have to review to find out the rest ;P

Thanks for reading.


	5. The Urn

Hi everyone!!!! Gosh, it's been a long time. I'm really sorry guys. I've been so busy recently with all my coursework for school that I haven't had time to work on my fic. I hope you'll forgive me!!!!

I know that a lot of you hate what I'm doing with Artemis and Minerva, but just wait and see. It's not as bad as you think it is going to be.

So, Artemis and Holly have failed to find the documents and Minerva has announced that she has arranged for her and Artemis to get married in two weeks. Poor Arty!!!!! Well, here's chapter five.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

The Urn

The following few days were filled with chaos. Ever since Minerva's announcement, Fowl Manor had been littered with tailors, make up artists and wedding planners, all trying to arrange a perfect wedding for, what many would say, a not so perfect couple. Minerva had booked an Irish church for the day when Artemis' parents were to arrive home from their holiday, and immediately after the reception, the newly-weds were to jet off for a three week honeymoon in Barbados. Artemis had had no say in the proceedings and it had turned out that his parents were partly to blame for the early marriage. Minerva had rung them, suggesting the idea, and they had agreed whole-heartedly.

The new schedule meant that there was now very little time to find the Wedding Documents, meaning that Holly's nightmare of being locked up in Howler's Peak was slowly coming true. They had to find the Documents and get married before the Fowl to Paradizo wedding. It could not be any other way. In less than two weeks, Artemis would be on a beach in the Florida Keys, unable to help.

Holly was getting worried. She had not returned underground, choosing instead to stay at the Manor and research with Artemis whenever possible. Foaly was often in touch, usually to claim that the Documents were proving very difficult to find, and sometimes just to have a chat. Artemis was very rarely availiable, as he was now having to spend his spare time having suits fitted and listening to Minerva's most recent decoration decisions.

Holly was growing weary of his constant absence and often discussed it with Foaly. She sat in the boy's study and spoke with the centaur through the camera.

"You'd have thought he'd forgotten about me," she snarled, folding her arms and leaning back in the leather swivel chair which was far too big for her. "It's 'Minerva this, the wedding that...'. I might as well not be here."

Foaly raised an eyebrow. "Why, Holly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone was a little jealous."

Holly's face darkened, though deep inside she knew that she disliked Artemis not being there. She missed his presence. "You know what I mean. This time next month I'll be locked away with the goblins. I can feel it."

"Hmmm..." muttered Foaly. "I'm trying my hardest to find them, Holly. You must realise that. But I've got other work on my hands at the moment. If anyone found out what I was doing to help you, I'd be out of my job before you can say 'I do'."

Holly nodded. "I understand."

A long silence followed, in which time Holly took at moment to think about everything that had happened to her in the last few days. It was rather overwhelming, even for someone as strong-minded as Holly. And now it was all going horribly wrong, and there was very little anyone could do to fix it.

"Do you think Artemis is doing the right thing?" she asked suddenly.

Foaly looked up from his work. "What, marrying you?"

"No. Marrying Minerva."

Foaly narrowed his eyes, looking suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

Holly heaved a sigh. "You know, is he ready for such a commitment? Does he love her? At the moment all I've seen is him being pushed around by her. He's gone along with everything she's done. That's not like Artemis at all. He likes to have his say. If you ask me, Minerva's caused him to change for the worse. I liked the other Artemis better, when he argued and fought for what he wanted. Minerva just seems so... controlling over him."

Foaly was wearing a small, but mocking, grin. "That's the second time in five minutes that you've mentioned Artemis and Minerva. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

"Foaly," Holly snapped. "Will you just answer the question!"

"I can't. Only Artemis can decide if this is what he wants for himself. If it's not, then it's up to him to sort it out. Now, could you be quiet for a moment? I think I've just found something that might help us."

The quietness was short-lived, as the study door opened and Artemis strode into the room. He looked tired, as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep for a week, which was understandable. His face was paler than usual, his hair was not combed and was standing up at the back and his eyes had lost their special sparkle that Holly had always seen. He had returned from a suit fitting, which he had obviously not enjoyed.

"Good afternoon," he said sleepily as he entered. He helped himself to a chair and fired up a computer. Immediately, his eyes shone. This was where Artemis liked to be. "Any news on the Documents?"

Foaly's face lightened. "Great timing, Mud Boy. I've just found something promising." Both Artemis and Holly sat up in their seats. "There's a place in Jersey, La Mare Vineyards." Foaly chuckled. "It would be somewhere romantic, wouldn't it."

Artemis thought for a moment. "Jersey? That's one of the channel islands, near the border of Northen France. It used to belong to the French and has a lot of French influences. It's actually quite famous for its wine, though more so for its cows and milk, so I've heard."

"Yes, thanks for the geography lesson, Artemis," replied Foaly, glancing at Holly who rolled her eyes.

"You're quite welcome."

"Anyway, let's continue. Just inside the entrance of the vineyard is an urn. No one knows when it was built, why it was or by whom. It has often been said that Frond was fond of Jersey. It is peaceful, with little human activity as soon as you get away from the capital, St. Helier, so seems to be the perfect place for Frond to place something so important. All you have to do is fly over there, check the urn and come back. With any luck, within the next couple of days we'll have you two married."

The atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds as the realisation of the situation hit home again. They were to be married.

Holly coughed, clearing her throat. "There's one flaw here, Foaly."

"Go on."

She looked at Artemis, wondering if he had thought the same thing. "Surely someone has looked in this urn already? The Documents, if they were in there, will have been found."

"Like I've said before, Holly. Something as big as the Wedding Documents being discovered would have caused great excitement and would have been broadcast on every television under the world. We would have heard about it." He saw the look of doubt etched onto both of their faces." It's worth a shot, Holly. This is the most likely place I've found in three days. Besides, it's not out of your way. Jersey is a forty minute flight away. You could have gone and come back again within a few hours. I suggest you go. Now."

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and nodded. Travelling was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, but it had to be done. "You're right, of course." He stood, brushing out the creases in his shirt, and made for the door. "I suppose this is another thing I'll have to tell Mineva."

Before he could leave Holly grabbed his wrist. "You're going to have to tell her everything, Artemis. It's no good just telling her that you're going out for a while this time. This is serious. You two are getting married soon."

Artemis looked at her with rather puzzled eyes. "I don't see why I can't just keep this information away from her. It will be much safer. There is no need to complicate issues even further." He made to leave once more.

"Artemis," Holly cried in despair, anger beginning to boil up inside of her. "Have you learnt nothing about realtionships over our last adventures together! You can't keep secrets from the ones that are close to you. You cannot lie to her, Artemis. She has to know. If you explain why you are doing it then she should understand. And, if she truely loves you, she will let you go ahead with it."

Artemis did not reply, though Holly knew she had touched a nerve, and left the study, closing the door behind him. Emotions were always a sensitive subject around Artemis Fowl.

"What was that piece of advice for?" asked Foaly.

Holly smiled. "Just a test. I want to see how Minerva will react."

* * *

Minerva was seated in the main family room when Artemis found her. He had taken what Holly had said on board, and was churning his words over in his head. How was she going to take it?

Minerva stood when he entered, leaving her seating plan on the table, and kissed him on the cheek. Artemis swallowed, uncomfortable. _Just get it over with. Holly's right. You need to tell her._

Without a word, he gestured for her to sit down, and then took the sofa opposite her. Bracing himself, he looked her in the eye, and broke the news.

* * *

Holly was waiting in the main entrance for Artemis to emerge. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was looking forward to seeing how Minerva was going to take the information. She had her helmet on and was listening to Foaly.

"Right, I've just booked Artemis's ticket on the plane. There was only one seat left so Butler won't be able to go with you, I'm afraid."

"Butler's not coming?" Holly felt her heart stop. "But last time we nearly got killed!"

"Sorry, Hol, but we can't waste time. Just be quick and make sure -"

"WHAT?" The high-pitched shriek echoed around the manor from the family room. Holly found herself smiling. "I'm guessing he's told her."

Holly couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn she could hear Foaly chuckling over the microphone.

* * *

Half an hour passed before Artemis came out to meet Holly, in which time Holly talked to Butler, who was not happy with the idea of Artemis going, unaccompanied, on a public plane. When Artemis arrived he was, to Holly's horror, being shadowed by Minerva.

"She's not coming with us, is she? There's no room on the plane."

"No, no, she's not. But we have everything under control now. Minerva and Butler are to stay here and continue with the wedding plans. I've looked online and I see that Foaly has already brought a ticket, so we're all set. Butler will drive us to the airport, I'll get on the plane and Holly will fly to Jersey. We're to meet outside Jersey airport and go to the Vineyards from there. Butler, are you ready?"

Butler grunted, displeased with the proceedings. He grabbed the car keys from the hook on the wall and left the manor to go and inspect the Bentley.

Holly waited for Artemis, who turned to say goodbye to Minerva. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll see you soon," he said bluntly.

Minerva reached up to caress his cheek with a hand. "Be careful, Artemis. We don't want you getting hurt before our fantastic wedding now, do we."

Holly scowled. She knew what Minerva was doing; she was showing the elf who was boss. She decided to shut the blonde, French girl up. "Er... Artemis. We have to go."

Artemis glanced over at her. "Yes, of course. Well -"

But he was cut off. Minerva, realising that Artemis's attention was no longer on her, had pressed her lips onto his, kissing him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair, refusing to let him go.

Holly lowered her head. She couldn't watch and was forced to leave the room.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Artemis and Holly arrived at La Mare Vineyards and stood in the car park. Conversation had been awkward between them since Holly had witnessed the kiss, but as it became clear that there was business to attend to, they put the memory to one side.

The sky was grey and a bitterly cold wind was blowing. The climate of Jersey was very similar to Ireland's and Artemis folded his arms, trying his best to keep warm. Holly had it easy, her suit warmed her automatically.

For this reason, there were very few cars parked. Artemis saw that to enter the vineyards he would have to cross the gravelled car park and walk through a wooden gate. The vineyard was small, much like Jersey itself, and quaint. Trees hung around the vines, swaying unhappily in the sharp wind and Artemis could just about make out the forms of two Shetland ponies in a paddock on the far side of the vineyard.

Artemis opened his mouth to speak and his breath came out in billowing clouds. "Right, now keep an eye out for any danger, Holly. Keep your shield on until we've entered, just in case a car comes, and if there's nobody there, you can remove it. You're the one with the gun, so if there's any sign of anything that could harm us, act quickly. We're going to the urn, looking and coming straight back out again. Is that clear?"

"Yup," replied a small voice, just above Artemis's left ear.

"OK, off we go."

Placing his hands in the safety of his jacket pockets, Artemis set off across the car park, gravel crunching under his feet as he went. Coming to the gate he unlatched it, let himself through and closed it again, silently. Narrowed eyes searched for an urn; they couldn't see one. Artemis's heart began to pound. What if Foaly was wrong and this was as unsuccessful as Niamh's house. Was this all just a waste of time?

Holly appeared at his shoulder and touched down to the ground. Artemis's doubts were immediately dismissed when she said, "I've seen it. Two rows down, in the middle of the vineyard."

Artemis followed her directions, grass now beneath his feet, striding down a row, and a second one. There were no grapes on the vines, just small leaves that were suffering from the bad weather. He turned to his right. There stood the urn.

It was just shorter than Artemis and stood majestically, surrounded by trees and thin vines. It was constructed from grey stone and moss was creeping its way from the bottom to the top. It was in the shape of a simple goblet, with what looked to be a very heavy lid sitting upon it. Artemis sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Somehow, that lid had to come off.

He and Holly walked towards it and Holly decided to ask him about Minerva.

"How did Minerva take the news?"

Artemis blushed slightly at the mention of his fiancée. "Not well, I will admit. But I talked it though with her. She understands the problem. Anyway, let's not worry about her at the moment. It's getting the two of us married that's important at the moment."

Holly laughed. "Yes, because we're so madly in love," she teased.

"Indeed," sighed Artemis sarcastically. "Now, to get this lid off. I'm thinking you attach your moonbelt to the handle of the lid, hover and gently pull it off. You'll have to shield obviously. Are you up for it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, and disappeared.

The process took a long time and at first it seemed as though the lid was not going to budge at all. But after several attempts the lid came free with the spine quivering sound of stone scraping stone. Artemis winced as hundreds of insects scurried from the darkness inside, desperately searching for a new home. Moss became displaced and fell to the ground and from above, Holly groaned due to the effort needed to keep the lid up.

"Are you all right, Holly?" Artemis called.

"Just dandy, thanks," grunted Holly. "Could you just hurry up, please. This isn't a feather I'm about to drop on your head."

Artemis nodded and quickly surveyed the area around him. No doubt the sight would have been enough to scare quite a few people. There was no one about.

Holding onto the rim of the goblet, Artemis peered inside, hoping. Cobwebs lined the interior and a musty smell greeted his nostrils. He squinted to see the bottom through the webs, only to be disappointed. Nothing.

"It's empty," he announced.

"Look again," Holly urged.

He obeyed, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Holly, there's -"

He stopped as he felt a sharp object dig into his back. There were no questions as to what it was. A pale, long-fingered hand slithered around from behind and clamped his mouth shut. Artemis froze. His heart hammering in his chest he flickered his eyes up to where Holly was hovering. She had not unsheilded. She had probably been so preoccupied with keeping the lid afloat that she hadn't seen this mysterious visitor creep up from behind him in time to warn him. But who was this person? Was it the same person who had tried to kill them in the woods and murdered Chix?

Artemis breathed raggedly from his nose.

"Well, well, well," whispered a haunting, female voice in his ear. "What are we looking for here, Mud Boy? And Captain Short, make one movement and this knife goes through his back."

Artemis gave an apprehensive shiver.

"Ooh, have I scared you, Artemis? Are you worried that I'll kill you?"

Artemis felt her remove the knife from his back, and she lowered her hand from his mouth. He didn't dare turn around. He didn't dare move. He didn't dare breath. His shoulders tensed as he felt her slide her long fingers into his hair, on either side of his head, gripping his scalp tightly.

"You'd better be good, Mud Boy, and tell me everything that I want to know. You and the captain." Her voice sent shivers rattling down his spine. Her grip tightened around his head. "But for the time being, I think it's time you had a little nap."

Suddenly Artemis realised what she was doing. But he realised too late. In a split second she drew his head back, then threw it back down onto the urn with a sickening _crunch_.

"Artemis!" he heard Holly shriek in horror, but it seemed to come from another world.

He couldn't see anything. The sheer pain from the blow had caused his vision to go white, his head was throbbing. It felt as though his skull had been broken into two pieces, which it probably had, and he could taste the metallic flavour of blood on his tougue.

He was quickly losing his fight to stay conscious and felt his knees hit the cold grass. His head followed shortly, and everything went black.

* * *

Ooh... cliffie!!! I'm sorry guys, I know you all hate me!!! I hope you managed to see how Holly is starting to maybe feel a little something for Artemis. She keeps talking about him... I thinks she's jealous.

And you can all kill me for the kiss!!! How could Minerva do that?! It's Minerva's way of showing Holly that she's in control of Artemis. Oh, how I hate her.

Well, anyway. I hope you liked it and please review. It's great to hear your opinions.

Aquarico.


	6. Torture

Hello!!!! Again, sorry for the huge amount of time it has taken me to update my fic. I really am truly sorry. I've been very busy (as usual) with coursework and revision for some very important exams. But I'm here, and here is Chapter Six. Hope you enjoy!!! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter Six**

Torture

* * *

Artemis felt himself come round slowly. He could tell, despite having his eyes closed, that he was in a dark, damp room, his wrists tied behind his back and he was settled on an uncomfortable wooden chair. Even with his jacket on he was cold and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. His head felt heavy and had dropped, his chin resting on his chest, though he was surprised to find that it did not hurt as much as he would have thought it to. There was a dull ache, certainly, but for someone who had just had his skull split in two this didn't seem enough.

His eyes flickered open and he lifted his head gently. He grimaced as he realised that dried blood was coating his face and his vision swam for a while before coming to rest. He felt extremly weak and slightly sick but had to remind himself to stay focused, as Butler had always told him.

He was in a small, concrete cell with no windows. There was a bare bulb hanging above him, giving out a faint orange glow. He was clearly underground, in a cellar of some sort. Holly was sitting opposite him, eyeing him with a worried expression as he roused. She, too, was tied to a chair and had been stripped of her wings, helmet and guns. She smiled as he looked up at her and for a few seconds his heartbeat sped up. He couldn't help but think how attractive she looked.

"Wakey, wakey," she teased, before her tone became more serious. "How's your head?"

"Not bad," he mumbled groggily, snapping out of his thoughts. "What happened?"

"Well," began Holly, "after she knocked you out she told me to put the lid back down, come to land and follow her. If I disobeyed she said that you'd be killed. So I did as she asked and shut off my wings. Then a massive Mud Man appeared from somewhere, he must have been around Butler's height, and he grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder. He was clearly under the influence of the mesmer, which means that somehow, this elf's got in touch with the humans. Anyway, she held my hands behind my back with magnificent strength and began to lead us away. But then the Mud Man stopped us. He pulled you off his shoulder and sort of held you like a doll. Around your head were blue sparks, fixing your injury, but they were slow, lazy. You obviously didn't have much magic in your system."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, that's the magic I stole from you in the time tunnel. I thought in would come in use one day. I take it I used it all up. That would explain my lightheadedness."

"Yup. The elf got all suspicious that I'd tried to heal you. She told the Mud Man not to worry and we continued. We came to a car, he threw you in then took a needle, injected it into my arm and I fell unconsious. That's all I remember. I woke up about an hour and a half ago, tied to this chair, so I don't know where we are or how long we've been here. All I do know is that these knots are professional. Unbreakable."

"And you have no idea who these people are?"

Holly shook her head.

Artemis sighed. "Well, I'm willing to bet that we're still in Jersey. As for the kidnappers, I'm guessing that the elf, who is obviously in charge here, is the one who has been trying to kill you. And I'm also assuming that because she didn't kill me straight away that she may need me for something."

"Oh, yes," replied Holly sarcastically. "Because everyone is in need of the ever so modest Artemis Fowl."

"Holly, I am only trying to deduce the meaning for this. It could save our lives. You should be thankful."

"Hmmm..." murmered Holly, unsatisfied.

Artemis attempted to move his arms. Maybe he could break the rope that bound his wrists together. But it seemed impossible, especially for someone as weak as Artemis was. "If only I could get free," he grunted, "then I could get...". He was about to say that he would be able to get hold of his phone and call Butler, but upon glancing down at his pocket he realised that his mobile had been taken off him. Well, of course it had. Any decent kidnapper would immediately prevent their victim from communicating with the outside world. Artemis knew that he had to come up with a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fowl Manor, Butler was becoming nervous. His charge had been out for more than six hours now and he wasn't answering his phone. Butler found himself pacing around the main entrance, waiting for a phonecall, though he knew deep down that it wasn't going to come. Foaly had obviously realised that something was wrong, as every time Butler tried to speak with him he was cut off. Foaly simply told him that he was trying to sort things out. Butler had a feeling that Foaly was covering something up.

Minerva didn't seem to have noticed her fiance's long absence; she was far too involved with getting the finishing touches done on her dress and planning the food that was to be served at the reception. Butler decided not to tell her what he suspected might have happened. It was best not to worry her.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. What if Artemis was in danger? Had he been injured, kidnapped... killed? All Butler could do at that moment in time was make sure that his mobile never left his hand.

* * *

Something was troubling Holly again. It had been a while since Artemis had woken, and he hadn't spoken much. She knew that she shouldn't disturb him while he was thinking of a way to get them out, but she was desperate to ask the question that had been forming in her mouth for hours.

Ever since she had discovered that Artemis was to marry Minerva she had felt herself act differently around him. She wanted what was best for Artemis and she didn't think that Minerva was that. She had toyed with the idea in her head that perhaps she was doing this all out of jealousy, and she beginning to believe that this was probably the case. She didn't want another female to be in Artemis's life. Another female who would replace her.

"Artemis?" It was clearly night outside as the temperature in the room had dropped and Holly could see her breath.

Artemis's brows furrowed as his concentration was broken. "Yes?"

There was an awkward silence as Holly built up the courage to ask. "Do you think that you're doing the right thing?"

Artemis blinked. "About what?"

"Minerva," Holly said quietly.

"What do you mean about Minerva?"

"Well, do you think that you are doing the right thing by marrying her? It just... to me... doesn't seem that you're the best... couple in the world." The words weren't coming out easily. "Are you doing this to please your parents and Butler? Are you doing it for the money? Or are you doing it for the proper reason, Artemis? Do you love her?"

Artemis didn't reply for a long time. Holly could tell that the question was difficult for him to answer, but all she wanted was the truth. After many moments, he spoke. "It's for the latter reason," he said slowly. "I love her."

"Oh," said Holly quietly. "Just checking." But in her heart she knew that it had been more than 'just checking'. Though she would never admit it, her heart was hurt by his words.

Neither of them spoke again and gradually they both fell asleep.

* * *

BANG!

Artemis's eyes snapped open at once as the door to their prison was forced open. Holly was awake as well, her eyes fixed on the doorway where a female elf stood, clan in black robes, but for the first time she had her hood down, revealing her face. She was dangerously attractive with long blonde hair falling down to her waist and cunning dark eyes. Artemis knew at once that this was their kidnapper, and possibly their would be murderer. He swallowed as she came closer.

"You!" Holly exclaimed. "You're the one trying to kill me?"

"Well, it appears that you remember me, Captain. I am very honoured. But don't you think we should fill in the details for young Artemis here. I'm sure he doesn't have a clue who I am."

Artemis stared at her calmly as she looked into his eyes. "I, Arty, am Sybil Leak. The captain here will recall that I am the elf that she had locked up in prison and rid of my powers for no good reason."

"For no good reason?" shouted Holly. "You killed twenty three people in five minutes because they were standing in your way on the street. You're a psycho!"

Sybil chose to ignore Holly's words and continued with her introduction. "I have so little power left in my system that I can only just preform the mesmer on the denser of the human population. But what I do have is extraordinary strength that has been with me since I was a child. Not even, let's say, your bodyguard could defeat me. I broke out of prison, which was not difficult, I can tell you, and set out on getting my revenge on Captain Holly Short."

Artemis glanced at Holly, who was silently fuming in her chair.

"So why haven't you simply killed her as you have been attempting to?" he asked.

Sybil smiled. "I'm glad that you asked that question. You see, when I killed Chix I was aiming for Short, as you have probably worked out. I watched in delight as she was sent off to trail, but somehow she came out and was able to go above land. I knew that something was wrong and believed that she had been freed. I then saw you in the woods and you were clearly searching for something. I thought I would just finish Short off once more, but unfortunately for me, you both dodged the knife. I realised then that you must have been looking for something very important, and I became interested. What if whatever this thing was, was of use to me. So I followed you to the vineyards and made my attack. And you are now going to tell me what it is you are looking for."

"And why should he do that?" snarled Holly.

"Well, he better tell me... because I don't want to hurt him again now, do I? And this time you won't have enough magic left to heal yourself. So, Mud Boy, what are you searching for? Why is it so important?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe that that information is any of your business."

"Is that so? Well then...".

She slowly walked around him and his chair and began to untie the knots that had kept his hands so tightly bound for the last few hours. It was a relief to get the blood flowing again. She appeared before him once more and knelt down onto her knees. Artemis watched her face cautiously. She outstretched one of her arms and wrapped her fingers around his right hand. With her other hand she held onto his lower arm. Looking over at Holly he could see that she was concerned.

"Come on, Arty. You know I don't want to hurt you. All I want is information."

Artemis kept his mouth shut and he began to see what she was doing. With tremendous strength she was pulling his hand back, bending it further than it should naturally go. Artemis gasped as the first twang of pain shot up his arm.

"Don't fight me, Artemis. Just tell me what I want to know and I will stop."

The pain was increasing quickly. He felt tears spring in the corners of his eyes and saw that Holly was on the verge of crying as well. He refused to tell this mad woman about the Documents. He told himself to concentrate on Holly. Concentrate on her face. Not the pain, or the words of Sybil, just to look deep into Holly's eyes. The only place of comfort he had.

Minutes of sheer torture passed and Artemis moaned with pain. His face was wet from tears that he was unaware were falling freely down his cheeks, cutting paths in the dry blood that already caked them. But he continued to stare at Holly. It had to be over soon. That was what he kept telling himself.

His mind was in turmoil and he felt sick to the stomach. His whole body was covered in cold sweat. He thought he was going to pass out. Then _SNAP._

His wrist broke with the sound of a shotgun. Artemis screamed louder than he had ever screamed before in his life. His head was spinning and he could see that Holly had had to look away. His right hand was sticking out in a sickening position and his legs had gone to jelly. Cruelly, Sybil Leak grabbed his wrist again and tied his hands even more tightly than before. She then stared into his eyes menacingly.

"You didn't like that, did you Arty?" she whispered, wiping a tear from his face. Artemis tugged his head away. "Now, are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Artemis clenched his teeth in agony and forced himself to look at her. "Never."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Ever the hero, aren't we Artemis. Well, you better think about your answer, because next time it will be the other wrist." She bent down and kissed him patronisingly on the forehead, before leaving the room.

"Heal it, Holly," Artemis begged through gritted teeth. "Heal it. Please."

Holly acted as quickly as possible. Kicking off a boot, with difficulty, she outstretched her leg as far as she could until her bare foot was touching Artemis's leg. She pushed his trouser leg up and out of the way until skin touched skin. Artemis felt a shiver shoot up his spine, but he wasn't sure if it was the pain or not.

"Heal," she muttered. Tiny blue sparks erupted and went straight for the source of pain. The healing was almost as painful as the actually breaking as the bones had to be snapped back into the right place. Artemis gasped and groaned loudly as the magic manouvored his wrist into the correct postion, before fusing the bones together. And just before the sparks disappeared, they removed the blood from his face. When it was finished Artemis sighed out loudly in relief.

"Thank you, Holly," he muttered, his eyes closed.

"Artemis, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If only there was a way I could get you out of here safely-"

"No!" Artemis said suddenly. "We're in this together. I promised that I would help you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. No matter how much pain that means I have to go through." He opened his eyes to see Holly beaming at him.

"You know," she laughed. "If I could hug you right now, I would."

Artemis gave a small smile. He would have very much liked a hug. But for now they were both tied to chairs, unable to free themselves and they didn't know for how long they were going to be there. Artemis thought of Butler worrying, and of his parents if anything were to happen to him again. And he thought of Holly, who was always by his side. And though he didn't realise it at the time, his mind never once flickered to the thought of Minerva.

He felt himself fall into an uneasy sleep as he wondered just how many times he or Holly would have to go through that pain before they became weak enough to reveal what they were looking for. Artemis just hoped that all he could do was keep Holly out of prison. To him, that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

* * *

Maybe he does love her!!!!!!! I hope you noticed that there was no mention Artemis thinking about the wedding. It seems to have escaped him. His thoughts are too much on Holly. How sweet!!!

Poor Arty. He's really going through it.

Please review and thanks for reading!!

Aquarico.


End file.
